Medical devices are typically packaged in kits containing one or more medical devices. Conventionally, a kit contains a tray which includes recesses sized and shaped to receive medical devices. After a tray is formed with the appropriate recesses for the medical devices, it is very difficult and expensive to add or to make changes to the formed tray such that an additional small device can be incorporated therein.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a package that can hold a small device to be incorporated into a formed tray, that can be easily assembled, and that can be easily arranged into the formed tray.